


Последний герой

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5, Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Необитаемый остров, Попаданцы, реалити-шоу
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Что произойдет, если персонажи из разных вселенных, сериалов и книг окажутся по воле случая на необитаемом острове?Будем выяснять вместе!
Relationships: G'Kar & Na'Toth, Jack Sparrow & Na'Toth, Jack Sparrow & Xena, Peter Blood & Xena





	1. ЧАСТЬ 1: НЕОБИТАЕМЫЙ ОСТРОВ. День 1: Два капитана и бочонок рома

**Author's Note:**

> Состав попаданцев выбран методом голосования читателей. Чтобы герои не страдали в одиночку, было решено отправить на остров и автора.  
> Знание фандомов приветствуется. Но автор понимает, что очень редко встречаются те, кто знаком со всеми пятью мирами. Не беспокойтесь, чтению фика это не мешает. Проверено на морских свинках. :)
> 
> И да, автор в данный момент редактирует то, что уже написано, так что в тексте могут быть серьезные изменения.

Капитан Джек Воробей сидел на белом песке, задумчиво глядя на горизонт.  
Денек выдался ветреный, и предчувствие подсказывало ему, что к вечеру вполне может разыграться шторм. Он смотрел на волны, которые с грохотом обрушивались на берег, слушал шуршание гальки и далекие крики чаек.  
Горизонт был абсолютно пуст, но Джек знал, что где-то там, чуть дальше, чем может проникнуть его взгляд, плывет корабль. _Его_ корабль. «Черная Жемчужина», захваченная мерзавцем Барбоссой, который оказался достаточно красноречив, чтобы убедить команду поднять бунт и высадить их капитана на этот богом забытый остров. Как полагалось по традиции Берегового Братства(1), они выдали ему бочонок рома, нож, пистолет и всего одну пулю. Также оставили шпагу, решив, что сам факт высадки на остров достаточно унизителен для него.  
Джек вздохнул и посмотрел на свой нехитрый скарб. Бочонок рома уже опустел на четверть, а пистолет лежал разобранный рядом с ним. Лодку команда почему-то выделить отказалась, так что пришлось добираться до берега вплавь, следовательно, пистолет изрядно промок и нуждался в просушке.  
Джек сунул руку в карман и вытащил пулю. Некоторое время смотрел на нее. Потом снова уставился на горизонт.  
Инстинкт выживания подсказывал ему, что надо бы поискать какое-нибудь убежище на случай, если шторм все-таки накроет этот остров, но другая часть сознания нашептывала, что вся эта возня не стоит свеч. Джек, устав от борьбы со своими внутренними противоречиями, потянулся к бочонку.  
«Подумаю об этом позже, — подумал он, потягивая ром. — Надо сосредоточиться только на одной проблеме в один момент времени».  
Бочонок рома опустел еще на четверть, прежде чем Джек заметил некие изменения в окружающем пейзаже.  
Волны плавно вынесли на берег небольшой сундук, окованный железом.  
Джек вскочил на ноги и подбежал к нему.  
«Конечно, я бы предпочел, чтобы это была лодка, но на безрыбье и сундук сгодится», — подумал он, волоча его по песку подальше от воды. Вес сундука, несмотря на его скромные размеры, был весьма ощутимым, что заинтриговало капитана.  
Немного раздосадовал тот факт, что сундук был заперт.  
Джек провел некоторое время, пытаясь сбить проклятый замок, но не особо преуспел в этом деле. Он тряс сундук, стучал по нему, пытаясь понять, что там внутри, но без особых результатов. Наконец, он решил оставить эти попытки до лучших времен.  
«Пожалуй, осмотрю берег, вдруг еще что-нибудь найду?» — подумал Джек и побрел вдоль линии прибоя, вглядываясь в синюю воду.  
Он прошел всего сотню шагов, когда заметил в воде еще один предмет. Подбежав поближе, Джек почувствовал легкое разочарование. Это был не предмет, а тело. Волны удачным броском выкинули его на песок и отступили.  
Джек не двигался с места, рассматривая этот «дар моря». Вроде бы, остров считался необитаемым, и никто на корабле не желал составить ему компанию. Да уж, хорошую команду он навербовал на Тортуге(2)! Впрочем, до последней минуты Джек надеялся, что Билл Прихлоп скажет что-нибудь в его поддержку... Хм, в любом случае, парень, который лежал перед ним, мало смахивал на Прихлопа.  
Джек осторожно шагнул вперед, положив руку на нож, висевший на поясе.  
Мужчина, лежавший на песке, больше походил на испанца. Черный камзол, украшенный серебряной вышивкой, сапоги из хорошей кожи, рубашка с кружевным жабо...  
«Парень, я надеюсь, ты мертв и избавишь меня от необходимости отправить тебя в ад», — подумал Джек, остановившись возле тела.  
Внимание пирата привлекла роскошная шитая золотом перевязь, на которой висели два пистолета и шпага.  
— Думаю, это тебе уже не понадобится, дружище, — пробормотал Джек и дотронулся до плеча утопленника.  
Никакой реакции. Тем лучше для всех.  
Он перевернул труп, чтобы стащить с него камзол и перевязь.  
— Не беспокойся, я буду заботиться о твоей милашке, — сказал Джек, рассматривая шпагу. Клинок покрывала гравировка: какая-то надпись на латыни. Точнее, Джек предположил, что это латынь, поскольку, хоть в тексте встречались знакомые буквы, он ни черта не понимал, что там написано. Пистолеты тоже были промокшими, но он надеялся, что сей милый дон имел при себе больший запас пуль и пороха, чем он.  
— Просто замечательно! — улыбнулся Джек, вытащив из кармана камзола кожаный мешочек с пулями. — Ты не представляешь, дружище, как ты меня выручил. Пожалуй, я даже похороню тебя в знак благодарности...  
Тут его внимание привлекла роскошная сапфировая брошь, украшавшая жабо утопленника.  
— Прошу прощения, придется снова вас побеспокоить, сударь... — и Джек ловко вытащил булавку из жабо. — Не думаю, что делаю что-либо противоречащее законам Братства. Здесь, в этом богом забытом месте, я — ваш единственный наследник...  
Тут Джек охнул, потому что почувствовал, как холодная сталь прижалась к его груди, а рука с брошью оказалась крепко стиснута сильными пальцами.  
— Думаю, с похоронами придется повременить.  
У утопленника был мягкий приятный голос с едва заметным ирландским акцентом. Он говорил тихо, чуть задыхаясь, потому что успел наглотаться морской воды, но хватка у него была железная, а кинжал чертовски острым, поэтому Джек решил не делать резких движений.  
— Вы неплохо говорите по-английски для испанца, — ответил он напряженно.  
— Верните мое оружие! — произнес незнакомец, продолжая сжимать его руку. Джек вздохнул и положил перевязь на песок рядом с ним.  
— Так-то лучше. Не люблю мародеров.  
Это немного задело Джека, и он насупился.  
— Оскорбляете, сударь!  
Незнакомец медленно сел, продолжая держать кинжал наготове. Его синие глаза строго посмотрели на Джека.  
— Здесь есть кто-нибудь еще кроме нас?  
Джек пожал плечами.  
— Сомневаюсь, сударь. Этот остров считался необитаемым... хотя теперь, встретив вас, я в этом уже не уверен.  
Незнакомец попытался подняться, но тут же сел на песок снова. Джек заметил, что он дрожит от холода.  
— Хочу вас предупредить, милейший, — сказал синеглазый незнакомец, — что, несмотря на мое нынешнее состояние, у меня хватит сноровки проткнуть вас шпагой, если вам в голову снова взбредет идея меня ограбить.  
Джек поднял руки.  
— С чего бы это мне так поступать? Похоже, мы оба попали в неприятную заварушку, и лучше нам действовать сообща...  
— Какая здравая мысль! — незнакомец ухмыльнулся, а потом протянул ему руку. — Меня зовут Питер Блад. Мой корабль угодил в сильный шторм накануне, его здорово потрепало... и, полагаю, раз я очутился здесь, случилось кое-что похуже. Не думаю, что меня могло отнести слишком далеко от остальной команды. Вы, судя по всему, оказались здесь по той же причине?  
Джек помог ему подняться, отметив, что рука Блада была ледяной.  
— М-м-м... можно сказать, что так. Капитан Джек Воробей к вашим услугам.  
Блад некоторое время смотрел на него, явно пытаясь вспомнить, слышал ли это имя раньше, потом поклонился, и сделал это довольно изящно, несмотря на свое состояние.  
— Думаю, нам стоит осмотреть берег, — сказал он. — Возможно, мы не единственные, кто уцелел и смог добраться до суши.  
Блад сделал несколько шагов, опираясь на шпагу, как на трость.  
Джек стоял на месте, все еще разрываемый внутренними противоречиями.  
— Да-да, конечно. Хотите рому?  
Блад улыбнулся и кивнул, кашлянув.  
— Не откажусь, сударь!

* * *

_1— Береговое Братство (The Brethren of the Coast) — сообщество пиратов, флибустьеров и буканьеров, которое они якобы организовали на Карибах в XVII в. Однако никаких документальных подтверждений о существовании такой организации, или что пираты называли себя столь живописными словами, до сих пор не найдено._   
_2— Тортуга (Tortuga) — остров в Карибском море. Тортуга находится примерно в восьми километрах (четыре морские мили) к северу от острова Гаити. Это большой (около 85 кв.миль) скалистый остров, отделенный узким проливом от северо-западного берега острова Эспаньола (ныне Гаити). Названием остров обязан своей форме: при взгляде с Эспаньолы он напоминал гигантскую морскую черепаху. В XVII-XVIII вв. служил убежищем для пиратов и буканьеров, превратившись в настоящий притон пиратства._


	2. День 1: Спасение прекрасной дамы

Двое мужчин медленно шли вдоль линии прибоя, внимательно вглядываясь в воду.  
Ром оказал магическое действие на продрогшего до костей Блада: на его щеках появился румянец, губы постепенно приобретали нормальный цвет.   
— Ага! — сказал он, нагнувшись, чтобы подобрать что-то бесформенное, плававшее в воде у самого берега. — Моя шляпа!   
Джек пожал плечами, наблюдая, как его спутник пытается выжать воду из разбухшего куска сукна, украшенного алыми перьями, которые сейчас имели весьма жалкий вид.  
— Странно, что здесь нет ни одного обломка, — сказал он, поглаживая свою заплетенную в косички бородку. — Шляпа есть, а вот следов кораблекрушения нет.   
— Хотелось бы надеяться, что мой корабль остался цел, — ответил Блад, и посмотрел на горизонт, прикрыв глаза от солнца ладонью. — Джереми — чертовски умелый штурман, он не допустил бы этого...  
— Кто-кто? — переспросил Джек, пнув ногой пучок водорослей.  
— Джереми Питт, мой штурман. Он вытаскивал наш корабль и из более скверных положений...  
— Ах... — Джек снова подумал о Барбоссе. — Хороший штурман — залог успеха, это верно. Особенно, если он заодно с капитаном.   
Блад приподнял бровь, покосившись на него, но ничего не сказал.   
Ветер всё усиливался, и Джек заметил, что его спутник снова начал дрожать. Вздохнув, он потянулся к бочонку с ромом, который бережно тащил подмышкой, но Блад остановил его.  
— Я думаю, нам следует быть экономнее с нашим запасом. Неизвестно, как долго мы здесь проторчим, пока нас найдут.  
Джек кивнул с явным облегчением, проверив, хорошо ли забита пробка.   
Блад стащил мокрый камзол, оставшись в штанах и рубашке, и перекинул его через плечо.   
— Уцелел мой корабль или нет, в любом случае сегодня он не сможет подойти к острову, — заметил он, указав рукой на небо, на котором сгущались облака. — Вечером будет шторм, и нам стоит поискать убежище подальше от берега.   
Что-то выпало из кармана камзола, со стуком ударившись о землю. Блад обернулся и поднял этот предмет, отряхнув от песка. Это оказалась подзорная труба. Некоторое время капитан пытался вылить из нее морскую воду, а потом, вздохнув, раздвинул и направил на море. Изображение было очень размытым, но тут уже не до придирок.  
Джек стоял рядом, покусывая губу.  
— Ничего... Ни обломков, ни людей, — сказал Блад, опустив трубу. — Действительно странно...  
Он принялся протирать стекло снова.  
— Можно мне взглянуть? — спросил Джек, протянув руку.   
Блад колебался некоторое время, но потом отдал трубу.  
Джек прищурил левый глаз, прижав окуляр к правому. Некоторое время он молча изучал окрестности, а потом резко опустил трубу, повернувшись к спутнику.   
— Вон там, на косе, видите? Там кто-то есть!  
Блад снова прильнул к окуляру, направив трубу в указанном направлении. Потом кивнул и направился туда, придерживая шпагу рукой, чтобы она не била его по ногам. Джек поспешил за ним...  
Они остановились возле неподвижного тела, лежащего ничком наполовину в воде. Джек присвистнул, увидев, что это женщина.  
— Давайте перевернем ее, — сказал Блад, взяв даму за руки.   
— Мне кажется, мы немного опоздали, — ответил Джек, послушно хватаясь за ноги.   
Барышня выглядела весьма странно. Черное кожаное платье почти не прикрывавшее точеные ноги в высоких сапогах. Длинные темные волосы, сейчас больше похожие на водоросли. Бледная кожа, отливающая синевой. Да... красавица... даром что мертвая.   
— Приподнимем-ка ее, — распорядился Блад, нащупывая пульс. — Она еще жива. Должно быть, наглоталась воды. Нужно, чтобы она откашлялась.  
Джек приподнял брови, наблюдая за ним.  
— Похоже, вы неплохо разбираетесь в таких вещах, — заметил он, устраивая женщину поудобнее.  
— Я врач, — коротко ответил Блад, не поворачиваясь к нему. Он хлопнул дамочку по щекам пару раз, потом, вздохнув, положил руку на ее грудь. — Надо заставить ее дышать.   
— Врач? — Джек присвистнул. — А я думал, вы командовали кораблем!  
— И это тоже. Дьявол! — Блад отдернул руку, обнаружив, что грудь женщины закрыта бронзовым доспехом. — Помогите снять с нее всю эту сбрую.  
— С удовольствием, — ответил Джек, доставая нож. — Минуточку, сэр, сейчас ей будет легче... поверните-ка ее...  
Блад подхватил обмякшее тело, поддерживая за плечи. Джек удовлетворенно крякнул, обнаружив шнуровку на спине.   
— Ох уж эти дамские штучки! — пробормотал он, взмахнув ножом.   
Шнуровка треснула, и платье сползло с ее плеч. Блад быстро снял с женщины бронзовый нагрудник, поразившись его тяжести, и несколько раз сильно хлопнул ее по спине, чуть наклонив вперед.  
— Вот так, — сказал он, после того как изо рта дамы вылилась вся морская вода, которую она проглотила. — Теперь надо вдуть воздух в легкие... А вы нажимайте вот здесь...  
Джек кивнул, помогая ему уложить ее на песок, но потом отвлекся, рассматривая интересную экипировку прекрасной незнакомки. Ножны из тисненой кожи и странный круглый диск, украшенный голубыми камнями, сверкавшими на солнце.   
Блад опустился на колени перед дамой и наклонился к ее лицу.  
— М-м-м... спорю, что это сапфиры... — пробормотал Джек Воробей, протянув руку к диску.   
Но продолжить фразу он не успел, потому что Блад вскрикнул и, отпрянув, врезался прямо в него.  
— Какого дьявола?! — заворчал Джек, и в ту же секунду его руку пронзила боль: диск оказался очень острым. — А-а!  
Повернувшись, он увидел, что прелестная леди открыла глаза и пытается встать, придерживая рукой сползающее платье, а Блад лежит на спине, прижимая ладонь к лицу.  
— Назад, оба! — рявкнула барышня, опираясь на локти. Она хотела еще что-то добавить, но зашлась в приступе кашля.  
Блад, наконец, пришел в себя и медленно сел, глядя ей в глаза.   
— Мы просто пытались помочь! — сказал он укоризненно, вытирая кровь с разбитой губы.   
Джек шипел, глядя на порезанную руку.  
Женщина быстро дотянулась до ножен с мечом.  
— Где я? Кто вы такие? И где Габриэль?  
— Тише, барышня, здесь все свои, — проворковал Джек, чувствуя, что кровь затекает в рукав его рубашки. — Но мы понятия не имеем, кто такая Габриэль и где она находится.   
Женщина провела рукой по лбу, отбросив мокрые волосы. Потом взяла диск и повесила себе на пояс.  
— Это моя подруга. Она была со мной... мы прыгнули в воду вместе, когда корабль налетел на риф, — сказала она, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Я должна найти ее!  
— Мы с удовольствием поможем вам в этом, — сказал Блад, вставая на ноги и пытаясь вытряхнуть песок из мокрых волос, — но сейчас вам лучше немного полежать.  
— Нет времени! — отрезала женщина. Платье снова сползло с нее, и она нахмурилась, гневно разглядывая искромсанную шнуровку. — Что вы сделали с моей одеждой, вандалы?!   
— Мы спасли вам жизнь, мисс, — ответил Джек Воробей. — А это, — он указал на ее платье, — просто вынужденная мера.   
— Понятно, — женщина усмехнулась, бросив на них косой взгляд. — Полагаю, я должна вас поблагодарить?  
— Было бы неплохо, — согласился Блад, намочив платок в воде и прижав к губе. — Вы чуть нос мне не сломали!   
— Считайте, что легко отделались, — ответила женщина, и поежилась, когда порыв ветра пронесся над берегом.  
— Вот, выпейте-ка это, — Джек протянул ей бочонок с ромом.   
Женщина кивнула и сделала глоток. Снова закашлялась, согнувшись пополам, и Бладу пришлось похлопать её по спине. Наконец, она отдышалась и посмотрела на обоих мужчин. Вытерла губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Меня зовут Зена.   
— Очень приятно, — промурлыкал Джек, изо всех сил стараясь не глазеть на ее ноги.   
Блад вздохнул, заметив это, и толкнул его локтем.   
— Я думаю, нам надо развести костер. Дама замерзла, и один ром тут не поможет. Быть может, капитан, вы наберете хвороста?  
Джек кивнул и поднялся, чтобы отправиться на поиски дров, но застыл на месте и прищурился.  
— Идея неплохая, но... послушайте, почему _именно я_ должен это делать? Почему я должен выполнять чьи-либо приказы?  
Блад вздохнул.   
— Давайте не будем начинать этот спор _сейчас_ , мистер Воробей. Если вы не можете набрать дрова для костра, так и скажите.   
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — Джек поднял руки. — Просто на мгновение мне показалось, что вы пытаетесь мне _приказывать_.  
— Ах, так вы хотите, чтобы я _попросил_ вас об этом? — Блад говорил спокойно, но в его голосе зазвенел металл.   
— Господа, я в полном порядке, — подала голос Зена, заметив напряженность между ними. — И костер — это действительно то, что нужно всем нам. Но если это такой принципиальный вопрос, то я могу набрать хворост _сама_.   
— В этом нет необходимости! — быстро ответил Джек и решительно пошел в сторону леса.   
Блад выдохнул, глядя ему вослед. Потом повернулся к Зене.  
— Я бы одолжил вам свой камзол, мисс, — вежливо сказал он, — но боюсь, от него мало проку.   
Зена махнула рукой.  
— Да я в полном порядке, честное слово!


	3. День 1: Кокосы, шакрам и бег по пересеченной местности

Зена и Блад сидели, протягивая руки к огню. Алые языки пламени весело трещали, взвиваясь к небу. Джек принес еще одну охапку хвороста и бросил неподалеку, потом вытер руки о песок.  
— Здесь ветрено, зато не будет москитов, — сказал он, заметив, что Зена все еще периодически дрожит. — К тому же с этой точки прекрасно виден весь берег. И хочется надеяться, что наш костер не останется незамеченным, если корабль Блада все-таки решит продолжить поиски.  
— Да, выбор места замечательный, — сказала Зена, стащив с себя платье и повесив сушиться возле костра.   
Джек сглотнул, глядя на ее стройное тело, едва прикрытое короткой нижней рубашкой из небеленого льна.   
Зена заметила его взгляд и ухмыльнулась, пожав плечами. Она держалась свободно и явно не испытывала особого стеснения от такого внимания.  
Блад также разложил вещи на просушку, оставшись в одних штанах. Закончив выжимать воду из своего камзола, он теперь сидел возле костра, держа в руке палку с надетым на нее сапогом. Заметив, что Зена дрожит все сильнее, Блад сказал негромко, наклонившись к Джеку:  
— Быть может, вы одолжите мисс Зене свою рубашку, сударь?   
Джек вздрогнул и повернулся к нему. На его лице появилась преувеличенно недоуменная улыбка.  
— Мою рубашку? С чего вы это взяли, сударь? Увы, должен вас огорчить, мисс. Как говорят, своя рубашка ближе к телу.  
— Я бы не стал вас об этом просить, если бы мог предложить ей что-нибудь из своих вещей, — сказал Блад, бросив взгляд на мокрую рубашку, висевшую на кусте возле костра.  
Зена отмахнулась, проверяя меч в ножнах.  
— Не переживайте, господин Воробей, я прекрасно обойдусь без вашей рубашки. Бывало и хуже.   
— Просто я подумал, что _истинный_ джентльмен поступил бы именно так, — проронил Блад, пристально посмотрев на Джека. Тот ухмыльнулся еще шире и ответил:  
— Да-да, несомненно. Вот только с чего вы взяли, что я — _истинный_ джентльмен?  
— И, правда, с чего бы это? — спокойно ответил Блад, посмотрев на Зену.   
Она подбросила дров в огонь, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить неловкое молчание, повисшее между мужчинами. Джек закончил достругивать колышек, на который тут же был водружен мокрый камзол Блада. Потом резко встал и потянул с себя рубашку.  
— Хорошо, берите и покончим с этим! — сказал он ворчливо.  
Зена надменно подняла на него глаза.  
— Я же сказала, что в этом нет необходи... — тут ее голос прервался, и она некоторое время молча созерцала полуголого Джека.   
— Что? — вызывающе спросил Джек, отойдя от костра.   
Блад молча смотрел на многочисленные шрамы, покрывавшие плечи, живот и спину Джека, почти так же густо, как и татуировки. Он видел на своем веку всякое, но такое встречал нечасто.  
— Прошу прощения, — сказала Зена, опустив глаза. — Я не хотела вас смутить...  
— Вам незачем извиняться, мисс, — по-прежнему резко ответил Джек, бросив на Блада сердитый взгляд, — Ведь это не ваших рук дело. К тому же, меня не так легко смутить.  
Он некоторое время смотрел на море, потом протянул руку к подзорной трубе Блада.   
— С вашего позволения, я бы хотел одолжить эту штуку на часок. Солнце скоро сядет, и видимость уменьшится. Я хочу забраться на этот холм, осмотреть окрестности. Если корабль мисс Зены разбился где-то здесь, я могу обнаружить его обломки.   
Блад кивнул, отдавая ему трубу.   
Джек взял ее и, не сказав больше ни слова, скрылся в кустах.  
* * *  
Зена, накинув на плечи рубашку Джека, очень внимательно смотрела на меч, старательно полируя его клинок куском тряпки.  
— Кто мог сделать с ним такое? — спросила она, наконец, бросив на Блада внимательный взгляд. Тот пожал плечами, все еще чувствуя себя неловко.   
— Возможно, что это дело рук испанцев. Они никогда не жаловали представителей Берегового Братства. Я видел нечто подобное раньше, но люди, с которыми это проделывали, обычно были уже мертвы...   
Зена кивнула, стиснув губы.   
— Я надеюсь, что Габриэль жива и не попала к этим вашим... испанцам.   
Блад передернул плечами.  
— Я тоже надеюсь на это.   
Он облизнул пересохшие губы. После нынешнего «купания» ему чертовски хотелось пить.   
— Думаю, нам надо заняться устройством лагеря, — сказал он, встав на ноги и задрав голову вверх. — Построить какое-нибудь укрытие, запастись припасами и водой. Приближается шторм... и не хотелось бы встретить его неподготовленными.   
Зена заметила его взгляд и подняла глаза вверх.  
— Мы сидим прямо под кокосовой пальмой, — пробормотал Блад, указав на гроздья зеленоватых орехов, висящих в самой вышине. — Если сможем добыть хотя бы пару штук, то получим и еду, и питье.  
Зена пожала плечами, решив довериться ему в этом вопросе.   
Блад вздохнул и наклонился, подняв с земли палку. Потом подошел к стволу, примеряясь.  
— Что вы собираетесь делать? — поинтересовалась Зена, наблюдая за его манипуляциями.   
— Попробую сбить пару орехов, если повезет.  
Зена положила руку на его плечо.   
— Погодите. Дайте мне попробовать.  
— Мисс... — Блад приготовился возразить, но Зена отодвинула его в сторону, схватив круглый металлический диск, висевший на поясе ее платья.  
— Поберегитесь! — коротко сказала она и метнула его вверх. Блад услышал пронзительный свист, потом глухой удар и... Он чертыхнулся и ринулся в сторону, спасаясь от града падающих орехов. Некоторые из них упали в костер и лопнули с громким треском.   
Зена поймала пару на лету.  
— Вот это да! — пробормотал Блад, выпрямляясь.   
Зена кинула ему орехи и схватила прилетевший назад диск.   
— Кажется, сработало, — сказала она, повесив его на обратно на пояс.  
— Можно посмотреть? — спросил Блад, указывая на диск.  
Зена кивнула.  
Пока Блад разглядывал чудесное оружие, она взяла один кокос и постучала пальцем по крепкой скорлупе.  
Блад спохватился и, достав кинжал, снес верхнюю часть одним ударом, потом вручил ей.  
— Угощайтесь. Это вкусно.   
Зена осторожно взяла кокос и попробовала его содержимое. Довольно улыбнулась и выпила сок до конца.   
Блад собрал упавшие орехи в кучу.  
Когда вернулся Джек, они уже заготовили приличное количество кокосов.   
— Итак, сэр, есть какие-либо новости? — поприветствовал его Блад.   
Джек выглядел взволнованным.  
— Если вы приглядитесь, мисс, вон там, на краю мыса, можно увидеть чаек. Множество чаек.   
Зена взяла трубу и направила ее туда, куда показывал Джек.  
— Да, я вижу их.   
Джек посмотрел на Блада и продолжил:  
— Скорее всего, корабль разбился где-то там, мисс.   
— Да, понимаю... — голос Зены звучал хрипло. Она опустила трубу, откашлявшись.  
— Мы можем пойти туда утром, — произнес Джек, складывая трубу и отдавая ее Бладу. — И посмотреть, что можно сделать.  
— Да, так и сделаем, — согласился Блад, переглянувшись с Джеком. — Завтра, как только рассветет, мы с мистером Воробьем туда сходим и всё разведаем.  
— Я пойду с вами, — спокойно сказала Зена.   
— Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость... — быстро ответил Джек, проведя рукой по подбородку, — мы вполне справимся вдвоем...  
— Да, — кивнул Блад, не глядя на Зену.   
— Неужели? — вспылила Зена, тряхнув мокрыми волосами. — А если там моя подруга?   
Джек облизнул губы, уклоняясь от ее взгляда.   
— Более того, я намерена идти туда _сейчас_ , — добавила она, решительно схватив свой меч и метательный диск.   
— Леди, не думаю, что это хорошая идея... — возразил Джек, попытавшись ее остановить. Но Зена резко повернулась, положив руку на рукоять меча.  
— Мне плевать. Там может быть Габриэль. И, возможно, ей нужна моя помощь. Не советую вам мне мешать!   
— Вы не успеете добраться туда до темноты, — попытался урезонить ее Блад.   
— Не беспокойтесь, я быстро бегаю, — фыркнула Зена, надевая еще мокрое платье и пытаясь затянуть порванную шнуровку.  
— Безумие! — проворчал Джек, наблюдая за ее приготовлениями. — Кажется, я понимаю, почему этот корабль разбился. Если все пассажиры были такими же упрямыми…   
— Я иду с вами! — решительно сказал Блад, схватив свои вещи.  
— Капитан... — Джек всплеснул руками.  
— Тогда побежали! — бросила Зена и ринулась вперед.  
— Чокнутые! — прорычал Джек, глядя им вослед. — Подождите меня!..


	4. День 1: Посол и атташе

— Посол Г'Кар, вы в порядке?  
Атташе На'Тот помогла ему сесть, поддерживая под руку.   
— Да, я в порядке, просто слегка ударился о камень, — ответил Г'Кар, отряхивая воду с одежды. — Мне нужно немного отдышаться.  
Он улыбнулся молодой нарнийке, которая продолжала смотреть на него, не мигая.  
— Ты можешь определить, куда мы попали? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечь ее.   
На'Тот посмотрела на бушующие волны, из которых они только что едва выбрались, и покачала головой.  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, посол. Признаюсь честно... — тут она на мгновение запнулась, стараясь сохранить самообладание. — Признаюсь честно, никогда не видела такого огромного скопления воды.   
— Как бы там ни было, нам надо отойти отсюда подальше, — сказал Г'Кар, когда очередная волна с грохотом ударилась о прибрежную гальку, обдав их брызгами.   
— Вы правы, посол, — атташе послушно встала на ноги и протянула ему руку. — Позвольте помочь вам.  
Г'Кар молча встал, не обращая внимания на ее жест. Бок мгновенно обожгло болью, такой острой, что он едва сдержал крик. Очевидно, последний кувырок и встреча с прибрежными валунами оказалась не столь безвредной. В любом случае нет смысла тревожить атташе. У них есть заботы и посерьезнее.  
— Я вижу впереди деревья, посол, — сказала На'Тот, шагая рядом с ним. — Мы могли бы укрыться там от бури.   
Г'Кар кивнул, стараясь держать спину прямо.   
Они почти достигли леса, когда На'Тот, оглянувшись, вскрикнула и указала рукой куда-то вдаль.  
— Посол, я вижу огонь. Там, вдали!  
Г'Кар медленно развернулся, чувствуя, как ноет ушибленный бок. Долго смотрел на мерцающий огонек, который как будто висел над серыми волнами, равномерно бегущими к берегу.   
— Это далеко от нас... — пробормотал он, прищурившись.   
— Мы могли бы пойти туда, когда шторм утихнет, — заметила На'Тот. — Я запомню направление.   
Г'Кар кивнул, потом сунул руку за отворот перчатки и вытащил портативный передатчик. Включил, смотрел на него некоторое время, потом убрал обратно.   
— Кажется, вода вывела его из строя, — сказал он, вздохнув.   
На'Тот достала PPG[1] из отворота своего мундира и недовольно сморщила нос, увидев, что оружие забито илом и песком. Сначала, в приступе раздражения она чуть не выбросила его, но потом передумала. Вдруг удастся, просушив, заставить его работать снова?  
— Вы устали, посол, — сказала она, дотронувшись до его руки, — вам нужно поспать и набраться сил. А я подежурю.  
Ее прикосновение вывело Г'Кара из полузабытья. Наверное, она права. Сегодня был сумасшедший день, и он выложился на полную катушку. Боль и усталость притупили его реакцию, и, несмотря на то, что они оказались в каком-то совершенно невероятном месте, он не мог побороть сонливость.  
— Да будет так, атташе, — пробормотал он, проваливаясь в черную бездну дремоты...  
На'Тот ободряюще сжала его руку, а потом уселась лицом к далекому огню и стала наблюдать за ним...

* * *

[1] **PPG** (Portative Plasma Gun) — _во Вселенной В5_ : ручное плазменное оружие, стреляющее порциями перегретого газа, обычно гелия. Используется в условиях космоса, потому что, в отличие от огнестрельного, не представляет угрозы для обшивки космического корабля или станции. В данном случае речь идет о нарнском образце "Калат".


	5. День 1: Зена - это не только Королева Воинов, но и Спасатель утопающих

Блад был поражен неутомимостью своей спутницы. Она бежала вперед мерной трусцой вот уже полчаса и не выказывала ни малейших признаков усталости. Капитан же начал задыхаться, непривычный к столь долгим забегам. Сказывались долгие месяцы, проведенные на корабле в плавании. Но признать тот факт, что эта хрупкая леди оказалась выносливее его, было бы слишком унизительно, поэтому он продолжал следовать за ней, стараясь не обращать внимания на колотье в боку и горящие легкие.   
Джек Воробей даже не пытался догнать их, держась метрах в ста позади.   
Погода стремительно портилась, ветер дул им прямо в лицо, затрудняя продвижение.  
Блад то и дело бросал тревожный взгляд на посеревшее море, а гул прибоя вскоре сменился угрожающим ревом. По мере того, как они приближались к мысу, берег вокруг становился все круче, и приходилось бежать в гору.   
Чайки, которые привлекли их внимание раньше, куда-то исчезли, видимо, надвигающийся шторм заставил их попрятаться.  
Внезапно Зена остановилась и принялась вглядываться в море. Это позволило Бладу догнать ее.  
— Дайте-ка ваше волшебное стекло, — попросила Зена, протянув руку.  
Блад приподнял бровь, но просьбу выполнил.  
Зена поднесла подзорную трубу к глазам и некоторое время всматривалась в бушующие волны.   
— Посмотрите. Вон там видите? Очень похоже на обломок мачты.  
Блад взял трубу и посмотрел в указанном направлении.   
— Слишком далеко и волны закрывают обзор, мисс.   
— Тем не менее, там что-то есть.  
Зена вырвала у него трубу и прильнула к окуляру.  
— Там кто-то есть, это точно! Вон там, машет рукой.  
— Это вполне может быть чайка, мисс, — заметил Блад.  
— Чайки вряд ли зовут на помощь, — возразила Зена.   
— Я ничего не слышу, — покачал головой Блад.   
— Это может быть Габриэль... — пробормотала Зена взволнованно.  
— А может быть просто чайка, — ответил Блад.  
— В любом случае мы должны попытаться вытащить ее оттуда.   
Зена решительно начала спускаться к полосе прибоя.   
— Мисс, простите за грубость, но это безумие! — крикнул Блад, следуя за ней по осыпающемуся песку.  
— Рад, что мы, наконец, сошлись во мнениях, — Джек догнал их и, подпрыгивая, скользил следом. — Это вдвойне безумие, потому что даже если там есть кто-то живой, и мы сможем до него добраться, обратно вернуться вряд ли удастся. Мисс! Мисс Зена!  
Он попытался схватить ее за руку, но женщина увернулась, упрямо шагая вдоль линии прибоя.   
— Видите, там цвет воды немного иной, чем у берега... это обычно указывает на сильное течение. Быть может, именно поэтому мы не видели ни одного обломка — течение уносит их в море. Вас утащит в открытый океан, не думаю, что это...  
— Она все еще недалеко от нас, — сказала Зена, скидывая кожаное платье. — Это ее последний шанс. И я не собираюсь его упускать!  
— Вы даже не сможете отплыть от берега, прибой вернет вас обратно!— Джек остановился перед ней, пытаясь помешать войти в воду.  
Зена оттолкнула его, да так сильно, что он едва не упал.  
— Насчет прибоя не беспокойтесь, — сказала она, входя в воду по пояс. — Я знаю кое-какие уловки...  
— Мисс! — Блад последовал за ней, но тут же был отброшен назад волной.  
— Нам будет вас не хватать, мэм... — пробормотал Джек, помогая Бладу выбраться на берег.   
Зена мгновенно исчезла в бушующем море, и некоторое время оба капитана думали, что все кончено, но потом заметили черноволосую голову вдали от берега, стремительно направлявшуюся к далекому обломку[1].  
— Вот чертова баба! — выругался Джек, наблюдая за тем, как она борется с волнами.   
— Ее относит за мыс, — заметил Блад, снова вооружившись подзорной трубой. — Если мы упустим ее там, то остается только надеяться на благосклонность Провидения.  
— Провидение редко бывает благосклонно к тем, кто не обращает внимания на его предупреждения, — буркнул Джек. — Нам надо спешить, сэр, иначе мы не успеем добежать туда вовремя!  
Блад кивнул, и два капитана резво припустили вдоль берега, стараясь не упускать из виду свою отчаянную спутницу...

* * *

[1] Уважаемые читатели! Убедительно прошу вас никогда не пытаться повторить этот поступок! То, что можно Зене, не по силам обычному человеку. Вы были предупреждены!


	6. День 1: Веселое пробуждение автора

Я знаю, во всем виновата наступившая дождливая осень, которая принесла с собой трижды проклятый грипп и обострение трижды проклятого кризиса среднего возраста. А если прибавить застарелый недосып, то нынешний сон вполне можно объяснить.   
Обычно я не вижу снов. Просто проваливаюсь в забытье до утра. Но не в этот раз. Нет, не стоило, не стоило мне настолько заморачиваться этой дурацкой историей про необитаемый остров. А теперь я вынуждена расхлебывать последствия. Буквально барахтаться в них. Если бы не была уверена в том, что сплю, стопроцентно испугалась бы. Уж очень натурально выглядело море вокруг меня, все такое мокрое, холодное и бушующее. И мерзла я ну совсем реально. Наверное, температура поднялась. Пожалуй, если отпустить этот пеньковый канат, можно проснуться. Но проверять как-то боязно. Всегда пугало отсутствие дна под ногами. Нет уж, буду висеть на этом обломке мачты дальше.  
Однако реальность сна потрясает. В прямом и переносном смысле слова. Чертова мачта так и норовит прихлопнуть тебя, сбросить в бушующее море... Кстати, откуда я уверена, что это именно мачта? Ну да... ведь именно на этом абзаце меня сморил сон. Знакомый синдром — когда сознание настолько поглощено творчеством, что продолжает прокручивать все варианты сюжета во сне. А утром просыпаешься абсолютно усталой, как будто всю ночь разгружала вагоны...  
Быть может, дать Зене поблажку и посадить на этот обломок Габриэль, живую и невредимую? Ну, уж нет, на острове и так перебор, посему обойдутся без болтливой блондиночки...  
Борьба с мачтой стала отвлекать от размышлений, а когда волна пару раз захлестнула меня с головой, попав в рот и глаза, стало совсем не до смеха. Так я и в самом деле захлебнусь... нет, увольте... надоело мокнуть... Мачта прыгала по волнам, подобно взбесившемуся мустангу, и держаться за нее больше не было сил. Подняв голову, я бросила взгляд на вздыбившиеся волны и увидела далекую кромку берега, вдоль которой бежали две крошечные фигурки, размахивая руками.  
Тут обломок снова нырнул в провал между волнами, и я издала сдавленный вопль, за что тут же поплатилась еще одним глотком соленой водички.   
— Господи! — булькнула я, чувствуя, что веревка скользит, вырываясь из моих рук. — Этого просто не может быть!  
Мачта поползла вверх, на гребень волны, и я поспешно оседлала ее, чихая и кашляя. Такого бредового состояния у меня давно не было. Фигурки остановились и подпрыгивали, продолжая махать руками. Я рискнула поднять одну руку и помахать им в ответ.  
— Эй! Эй! Я здесь!  
Новый удар волны, и очередное погружение под воду. Острая боль в ладонях... и потом я почувствовала, что упустила веревку.   
Только не это. Только не это!  
Когда я вынырнула снова, мачта стремительно удалялась от меня.   
— ПОМОГИТЕ! — тут я отбросила всякую сдержанность и начала орать в полный голос. — МЫ ТАК НЕ ДОГОВАРИВАЛИСЬ!  
Кто-то схватил меня за волосы, напугав до полусмерти. Завизжав, я попыталась оттолкнуть его, вырваться, но безуспешно.  
— Успокойся немедленно! — я услышала сердитое шипение над ухом.  
Открыв глаза, я увидела... Люси Лоулесс[1] собственной персоной! Вот это сон!  
— Лю... — набежавшая волна помешала мне закончить фразу.   
Непонятно как очутившаяся в моем сне актриса бесцеремонно потащила меня за волосы, энергично гребя свободной рукой. Через пару рывков мы снова настигли мачту.   
— Держись крепко! — крикнула Люси Лоулесс и подбросила меня повыше, так, чтобы я оседлала мачту. Потом легла рядом, обхватив ее руками. Видимо, борьба с волнами и мною изрядно ее вымотала: актриса тяжело дышала и некоторое время не двигалась.  
— Это такая неожиданность... — бормотала я, откровенно растерявшись в присутствии своего кумира...  
Но блистательная ЛЛ явно не слушала мой лепет.  
— Нас уносит в открытый океан, — сказала она, дотронувшись до моей руки.  
В ее голосе звучало разочарование.   
— Ты здесь одна? — спросила она.  
Я пожала плечами.  
— Скорей всего, да.   
Люси Лоулесс вздохнула и посмотрела в сторону берега. Лагуны почти не было видно.  
— Если бы не шторм, можно было бы попытаться доплыть до берега, но сейчас лучше не оставлять этот обломок. Ты крепко держишься?  
Я кивнула, лязгая зубами.   
— Хорошо... — ответила она, устраиваясь на мачте поудобнее. По мере того, как нас относило дальше от берега, качка уменьшалась.  
— Поразительно, — сказала я, не в силах терпеть гнетущее молчание, — я думала, что вы не принимаете участия в каскадерских трюках. Ну... знаете, всегда есть дублеры, например Зои Белл[2]... Но теперь я вижу, что это неправда...  
— В каких трюках? — переспросила Люси Лоулесс, продолжая смотреть на берег.  
— Это неважно, — отмахнулась я. — Так, просто болтаю... Приятно было увидеть вас во сне. Если бы знала, захватила бы ваше фото для автографа...  
— Авто... чего? — она прищурилась, посмотрев на меня.   
Я промолчала. Трудно говорить, когда вокруг гремит шторм и слова уносит ветер.  
Внезапно она дернула меня за плечо.  
— Что?  
— Там... посмотри-ка туда. Кажется, это наш последний шанс.   
Я взглянула туда, куда она указывала, и увидела темную массу справа от нас.   
— Это риф. Наверное, мой корабль налетел на него. Если мы доберемся туда и переждем шторм, то сможем потом вернуться на остров.   
— Но он чертовски далеко... — возразила я, увидев, что актриса соскользнула с мачты и намерена плыть к темным камням.  
— И с каждой минутой становится все дальше, — крикнула она, дернув меня за ногу. — Плывем! Сейчас или никогда!  
— Нет-нет... я... если честно, я почти не умею плавать... — затараторила я, вцепившись в мачту, — если только по-собачьи... и метров на двадцать в бассейне... я... я утону! Нет! НЕТ!  
Но она не обращала внимания на мои истерические вопли, продолжая тянуть в воду.   
— А ну, прекратить панику! — прикрикнула она на меня, — Я не затем рисковала жизнью и плыла к тебе, чтобы позволить утонуть. Просто греби руками. Поплыли!  
— МАМА! — пискнула я, плюхнувшись в воду следом за ней...

* * *

[1] **Люси Лоулесс** (Люсиль Фрэнсис Лоулесс **)** — новозеландская актриса, сыгравшая роль Зены в сериале "Зена — Королева Воинов".  
[2] **Зои Белл** — актриса и каскадер, дублер Люси Лоулесс во время съемок сериала.


	7. День 1: Ночь на рифе и явление "Летучего Голландца"

Капитан Блад опустил подзорную трубу и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Боюсь, мы здесь ничего поделать не можем. Придется сидеть и ждать, когда шторм утихнет, и видимость улучшится.  
— Я бы предпочел ждать с большим комфортом, — пробормотал Джек Воробей, вращая в руках метательный диск Зены. — Хм... а неплохие сапфиры! Уверен, эту вещицу быстро купят на Тортуге...  
Блад сложил трубу, сунул ее в карман штанов и протянул руку к диску.  
— С вашего позволения... не думаю, что вы имеете право распоряжаться чужой собственностью...  
Джек отдернул руку, мрачно покосившись на своего спутника.  
— Не имею права? Не смешите меня, дружище! Эта штука принадлежала Зене, не вам. А так как она, вероятнее всего, утонула, мы имеем право поделить ее собственность между собой. Мне нравится эта вещичка, а вы можете забирать остальное — меч, ножны, платье...  
— Вы весьма щедры! — съязвил Блад, шагнув к нему ближе. — _Всегда_ мечтал о платье!  
— Рад воплотить вашу мечту в реальность, — улыбнулся Джек, ковырнув сапфир грязным ногтем. — Опасная игрушка... такое острое лезвие!  
Он замолчал, заметив выражение лица капитана.  
— Ну же, давайте обойдемся без ханжества, Питер... я ведь могу называть вас так, верно? В том, что мы позаботимся о вещичках погибшей леди, нет ничего зазорного.   
— Она могла выжить, — сказал Блад, хотя с каждой минутой, проведенной на берегу, его уверенность в этом слабела.  
— Все может случиться, — кивнул Джек, — Но знаете, быть может, то, что она решила покончить с собой, играет нам на руку. С женщинами всегда такая морока.   
Он аккуратно привязал диск к кушаку. Потом посмотрел на Блада, который все еще стоял, держа в руке ножны и одежду упрямой барышни.  
— Если вы хотите провести всю ночь, стоя на берегу, не буду вам мешать. Но я лично нашел бы местечко поуютнее...  
Шторм усилился, пошел косой дождь, сопровождаемый порывистым ветром.   
Блад вздохнул, признавая правоту Джека, и повернулся к морю спиной.  
Времени на поиски убежища у них практически не оставалось — дождь превратился в ливень, и они судорожно жались к стволу огромного дерева, пытаясь укрыться от непогоды. Далеко в лес забираться не хотелось: Блад не желал терять из виду то место, где они в последний раз видели свою безумную спутницу. Комфортом тут и не пахло, но с третьей попытки они сумели развести небольшой костер, старательно закрывая его от дождя и ветра пальмовыми ветками.  
Через какое-то время, несмотря на то, что они оба промокли до последней нитки, их начал смаривать сон. Блад спохватился первым и тронул Джека за плечо. Воробей, прикорнувший рядом с костром, подпрыгнул с диким воплем.  
— Что?! Опять я кому-то должен?!  
— Джек... — Блад вздохнул, отметив, что его спутник порой ведет себя очень странно, — Нам надо спать по-очереди, иначе костер погаснет, и мы продрогнем окончательно. Первая вахта моя, потом разбужу вас.  
— Дельная мысль... — пробормотал Джек, снова проваливаясь в сон.  
Блад подкинул веток в костер, который больше дымил, чем горел, потом, поразмыслив, взял платье Зены и набросил его поверх плеч как плащ. И уставился на штормовые волны, ударявшие о берег с такой силой, что земля дрожала...

* * *  
— М-мы что, будем торчать здесь всю ночь? — спросила я, отчаянно пытаясь найти удобное положение на скользких холодных камнях.  
— Мы будем торчать здесь столько, сколько потребуется, — отрезала Люси Лоулесс, падая рядом со мной. — Не самый уютный ночлег на земле, но это лучше, чем мотаться по океану на обломке мачты.  
Тут нас обдало очередной волной, и я испуганно вцепилась в уступ, опасаясь, что меня смоет.  
— Может, попробовать забраться еще выше? — предложила я, стуча зубами от холода. Да уж, только такого приключения мне не хватало, особенно сейчас, когда я простужена!  
— Не советую, — ответила моя спутница, сжав мое запястье, — Здесь нас хоть немного загораживает скала, а там, помимо волн, будет ветер.  
— Господи, у меня точно будет воспаление легких после такого пикника! — простонала я, стараясь не глядеть вниз, на бурлящие волны под ногами...  
— Просто держись, — сказала Люси, и я заметила, что она сама лязгает зубами от холода. — Утром должно быть полегче.   
— К утру я окоченею настолько, что не смогу шевелиться... — я знала, что ныть нехорошо, но не могла сдержать себя. Действительно, в том, чтобы торчать на этой богом забытой скале, мало романтики...  
— Жить захочешь — зашевелишься, — фыркнула Люси Лоулесс, ерзая на жестких камнях.  
Разговаривать было затруднительно: грохот волн и свист ветра заглушал все слова, поэтому через некоторое время мы прекратили эти попытки и сосредоточились на том, чтобы выдержать этот кошмарный шторм.  
К моему величайшему удивлению, моя спутница умудрилась задремать посреди всего этого кошмара. Она обхватила каменный выступ, прислонилась к нему щекой и... мирно посапывала, не обращая внимания на волны и ветер.   
Я же не была способна на такой подвиг. Мне было холодно, мокро, жестко... нос был заложен, а в желудке творилось черт знает что от проглоченной морской воды.  
Некоторое время я сопела и кашляла, судорожно цепляясь за каждую выемку в камнях. Потом, отчаявшись, решила посмотреть, что там, наверху. Для этого не требовалось особых усилий. Риф, на который нам удалось выбраться, был крошечным. Волны то и дело перелетали через него со зловещим гулом. Чтобы увидеть то, что творилось за ним, мне было достаточно выпрямиться во весь рост.  
Сперва я не видела ничего кроме бушующего моря и темного неба. Потом пошел сильный ливень, сократив видимость почти до нуля. Через некоторое время я уловила в шуме шторма какой-то иной звук. Скрежет... иногда сменяющийся жутковатым стоном.  
Немного помогла гроза, разразившаяся прямо над нами. Небо несколько раз пронзали жуткие молнии, повергая меня в ужас. Но когда это случалось, на несколько секунд становилось светло как днем, и это помогло мне увидеть то, что было причиной этих звуков.  
 _Корабль!_  
Я чуть не свалилась вниз, когда увидела накренившийся набок остов.   
Судя по всему, судно налетело на риф, и теперь взбесившиеся волны разрушали его.  
— Люси... миссис Лоулесс, — позвала я, дотронувшись до плеча моей спутницы.  
Она проснулась мгновенно, хотя чуть не сломала мою руку при этом.  
— Там корабль, миссис Лоулесс! — повторила я. — Разбился о риф! Рядом с нами!  
Она встрепенулась, услышав об этом, и полезла наверх, чтобы увидеть его собственными глазами.  
— Если его не унесет в море за ночь, мы обследуем его завтра, — сказала она, пытаясь найти темный силуэт на фоне ночного неба. — Кто знает, быть может, Габриэль удалось уцелеть. Она всегда была ловкой...  
— Вы имеете в виду Рене О'Коннор[1]? — переспросила я.  
Актриса бросила на меня странный взгляд, но ничего не сказала.  
В этот момент снова сверкнула молния, озарив море на много миль окрест. И я вскрикнула, увидев, что на том месте, где лежал остов, теперь находятся _два_ корабля!  
Силуэт второго показался мне смутно знакомым. Кажется, я видела его раньше... на картине или в кино...  
Тут я почувствовала, как мурашки поползли по моей спине, а желудок скрутило неприятной судорогой.  
Ну, конечно... _в кино_!  
Разинув рот, я смотрела на высокие мачты, покрытые мохнатыми водорослями, черные косматые паруса и жутковатую, поросшую ракушками фигуру на носу корабля, напоминавшую челюсти какого-то доисторического животного...  
— ЛЕТУЧИЙ ГОЛЛАНДЕЦ![2] — взвизгнула я и вжалась в камни, заставив Люси Лоулесс сделать то же самое. Она заметила мой испуг и повторила все мои движения, хотя лицо ее выражало сильнейшее недоумение.  
— Что это? — спросила она шепотом.  
Я затрясла головой, мечтая слиться со скалой в одно целое.   
— Тихо! Надеюсь, они нас не заметили... очень надеюсь на это... Мы сейчас на земле... да, это может нас защитить...  
— Но корабль... они могут взять нас на борт...  
— Нет! — я дернула ее сильнее, заставляя замолчать, — Только не это! Только не в услужение к Дэйви Джонсу[3]!  
Люси Лоулесс по-прежнему ничего не понимала, но последовала моему примеру и затаилась в камнях.  
Молния вспыхнула снова, и жуткий корабль исчез, на том месте, где он только что был, плескались волны, да скрипело разбитое судно...

* * *

[1] **Рен** **е О'Коннор** — актриса, сыгравшая роль Габриэль в сериале "Зена — Королева Воинов"  
[2] **"Летучий Голландец"** — _во Вселенной "Пиратов Карибского моря":_ корабль-призрак, капитаном которого был Дэйви Джонс.  
[3] **Дэйви Джонс** (Davy Jones) — _во Вселенной "Пиратов Карибского моря":_ капитан "Летучего Голландца", в морском фольклоре так называли морского дьявола.


	8. День 1: Потухший сигнальный костер

Питер Блад отчаянно старался не клевать носом. Он растирал виски, тряс головой и даже пару раз щелкнул себя по носу, чтобы прогнать сон. Но холод, сырость, усталость постепенно делали свое дело.   
Вздохнув, капитан понял, что пора будить своего напарника. Подбросив последнюю охапку откровенно мокрого хвороста в тлеющий костер, Блад наклонился над Джеком, намереваясь дотронуться до его плеча.   
Его спутник все еще спал, но вряд ли его сны можно было назвать спокойными. Он то и дело дергался, постанывая, иногда бормотал что-то невнятное и даже размахивал руками.   
Блад решил, что с его стороны будет гуманно избавить парня от ночных кошмаров.  
— ...мы же обо всем договорились, разве не так? — пробормотал Джек, поморщившись, — и я вам ничего не должен. Ничего!  
«Вот бедолага!» — подумал Блад.  
Небо над их головами озарила ослепительная молния, и капитан замер на месте, заметив на горизонте очертания огромного корабля.   
— Черт побери! — выругался он и достал подзорную трубу, чтобы убедиться в том, что это был не обман зрения.   
Молнии сверкали одна за другой, и в их свете корабль выглядел похожим на призрак, но, тем не менее, он был там, у входа в бухту.  
— Джек! — Блад тряхнул спутника, — Джек, проснитесь, там корабль! Черт побери, не знаю, как он умудрился подойти так близко к берегу в шторм, но это так!  
Воробей продолжал корчиться во сне, вскрикивая от ужаса.   
— Нет, нет, нет! — причитал он, свернувшись калачиком.  
— Да проснитесь же! — Блад приподнял его за воротник. — Там наш шанс на спасение! Мы должны разжечь костер поярче! Иначе они уплывут, так и не узнав, что мы здесь!   
Джек открыл глаза, но все еще плохо соображал, где находится. Блад плюнул и взялся за дело сам.   
— Так и быть, последите за огнем, а я принесу дрова...  
Он выхватил шпагу и направился в лес за новой порцией хвороста.  
Когда он вернулся, волоча ветки, Джек стоял, глядя на море. Его лицо было очень бледным, губы тряслись.  
— Дрова слишком сырые, придется сбрызнуть их ромом, — сказал Блад, откидывая с лица мокрые волосы. — Дайте-ка ваш бочонок...  
Тут он замолчал, заметив, что костер погас.  
— Джек, дьявол вас раздери! Я же просил вас, _как человека_!  
Джек вздрогнул и обернулся.   
— Что? Ах, костер? Мои сожаления... я такой неловкий...  
Блад открыл рот, чтобы назвать своего спутника более метким эпитетом, но, заметив выражение лица Джека Воробья, сдержался, хотя это далось ему с трудом. Он сердито поднес трубу к глазам и направил туда, где видел корабль в последний раз. Сердце его упало. Теперь там было только серое море.  
— Ничего... — его голос был хриплым.  
— А вы уверены, что это вам не приснилось? — спросил Джек, снова устраиваясь под деревом.   
— Ради бога помолчите! — процедил Блад, чувствуя, что его нервы на пределе.   
Некоторое время они молча сидели в темноте возле потухшего огня. Потом Блад вздохнул и сказал:  
— Что ж, утром попробуем забраться повыше и разведем новый костер. Они не могли уйти слишком далеко... и, если нам повезет, заметят дым и вернутся...  
— Да, конечно, — Джек пожал плечами, не сводя глаз с моря. — Главное — забраться повыше, тут вы правы...


	9. День 1: Самый странный гость Дэйви Джонса

Дэйви Джонс провел щупальцами по мокрым клавишам органа, завершая аккорд.   
Мелодия, жутковатая, полная безысходной тоски, умолкла, и теперь в полутемной каюте был слышен только скрип фалов, скрежет рангоута, вой ветра да грохот штормового моря.  
Капитан «Летучего Голландца» бросил последний взгляд на медальон, лежавший перед ним, потом встал и, постукивая костылем, направился на верхнюю палубу, туда, где его ждала опостылевшая за многие годы работа. О, как он ненавидел ее! С каким бы удовольствием скинул это бремя на другие плечи...   
Молния осветила ухмыляющиеся рожи его команды — лицами _это_ язык не поворачивался назвать. Они с воем и улюлюканьем окружили очередную жертву сегодняшнего шторма — слава всем богам, только один утопленник.  
Дэйви Джонс постарался выбросить из головы все мысли о жесткосердной Каллипсо и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы произвести на жалкого смертного подобающее впечатление, то есть напугать его до смерти... в буквальном смысле этого слова.   
За его плечом возник услужливый боцман, ощеривший акулью пасть.   
— Кто тут у нас?   
— Не могу понять, капитан, — в голосе боцмана звучало недоумение. — Вроде бы, живой, а в то же время — нет.  
— Что еще за чертовщина? Говори яснее! — у Дэйви Джонса стремительно портилось настроение. Оно и так было скверное, а сейчас стало просто отвратительным.   
— Не могу сказать, сэр, лучше будет, если вы сами посмотрите...   
— Так и быть, где он там?! — Дэйви Джонс оттолкнул боцмана, остановившись перед морячком с разбившегося о рифы парусника, который вызвал у членов его команды такое недоразумение. Щупальца яростно шевелились вокруг его головы, и он знал, что их гость сейчас должен трепетать от ужаса.   
Новый гость действительно выглядел странно. Одет в какую-то обтягивающую не то форму, не то пижаму, и явно серьезно болен, потому что кожа его имела серебристо-желтый оттенок. Такому парню не грех сделать услугу и отправить на тот свет.

— Смерти страшишься? — Дэйви Джонс всегда начинал с этой фразы и произносил ее замогильным голосом после долгой паузы. — Боишься кануть во мрак?   
Пленник вздрогнул и поднял на него глаза... такие же желтые, как и его кожа.   
— Интересный вопрос, — ответил он, и к удивлению Дэйви Джонса, в голосе звучало только искреннее любопытство, — страх смерти присущ почти всем живым существам, это естественное чувство, иначе именуемое инстинктом самосохранения, выработавшееся в процессе эволюции и являющееся...   
— Что?! — Дэйви Джонс даже перестал курить трубку от изумления.   
— Полагаю, это очень полезное качество, благодаря которому животные и люди могут уберечь себя от опасности...   
Тут странный моряк замер, отметив некоторое напряжение в позе его собеседника.   
— Страх темноты, или фобия темноты, также называемая «никтофобия» — это распространенное явление, особенно среди детей. В большинстве случаев это вызвано также страхом перед неизвестностью... или перед чудовищами, которые, по мнению детей и взрослых, могут прятаться в темноте...  
— ЧТО?! — Дэйви Джонс гневно расправил щупальца и щелкнул клешней прямо перед носом желтоглазого наглеца, но тот только моргнул и продолжил:  
— Если же отвечать конкретно на ваш вопрос, то вряд ли получится однозначный ответ. Конечно, что-то похожее на инстинкт самосохранения заложено в мою программу, потому что, если вспомнить три закона робототехники, я не должен причинять вред себе или допускать причинение вреда себе... но оно не имеет надо мной столь огромной власти, как над людьми. Возможно, именно отсутствие страха перед смертью, небытием, уничтожением делает меня менее человечным...   
— А-А-А! — взревел Дэйви Джонс, чувствуя, что у него начинается мигрень. — Кто-нибудь понимает, что несет этот убогий?!   
— Что же касается второго вопроса, то нет, я не боюсь темноты. Опять же, возможно, это связано с менее богатым воображением, понимаете, я всегда мыслю логически, поэтому вряд ли смогу представить факт существования чудовищ в темном помещении... особенно если их там нет...   
— Сейчас я покажу тебе факт существования! — заорал Дэйви Джонс и повернулся к боцману. — Выкинь этого идиота за борт!   
— Какой интересный поворот в программе голодека[1], — заметил желтокожий, когда матросы с «Летучего Голландца» схватили его под руки и подняли над перилами. — Поразительное ощущение реальности. Капитан Пикард прав, это так увлека...   
Договорить он не успел, потому как исчез в бушующем море...

* * *

[1] **Г** **олодек** — _во Вселенной_ _Star_ _Trek_ : помещение на борту звездолёта, где на основе «перенаправленных» фотонов, удаётся создать усовершенствованное подобие современной технологии «Виртуальной реальности».


End file.
